


Can I touch you, can I love you, baby?

by alchemist17



Series: Kingsemen: The Sexy Service [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Eggsy smokes, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy can't focus with something inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I touch you, can I love you, baby?

**Author's Note:**

> The working title was 'still not going to hell or eggsy gets the d'

The meeting was torture. A sexy, sexy type of torture.

Harry, or Arthur, as they were supposed to call him now, was briefing one of their newer agents on something or other. Eggsy didn’t really care.

Because every now and again, Harry would look at him and smile as if he didn’t fuck a half-asleep Eggsy into the mattress and shoved a plug inside him afterwards. And Eggsy would blush like a teenager.

“Galahad, your thoughts?”

Eggsy continued to contemplate the portraits of the founder members. The agents around the table looked at him expectantly.

“Sorry, he is not used to the codename yet. Eggsy?”

“Huh?”

“Your thoughts on Gwaine’s latest mission.”

“Seems great.”

The other agents looked at each other. They still weren’t sure if Eggsy was the right person to take up Galahad’s mantle, no matter how fond Arthur was of him.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, and then they finished the meeting without asking for Eggsy’s input again.

 

Kingsman taxi drivers were prized for their silence. They kept secret the comings and goings of the agents, and they also kept quiet a great deal of other things.

Like how Galahad was hard in his trousers as Arthur kissed him, or how he rocked his hips back against the seat. Arthur pulled back, leaving his lover craning desperately towards him like a flower to the Sun.

“Mon chaton.” Arthur murmured, pushing him to lie back against the seat. “Relâcher.”

The driver tilted his mirror away as Arthur leaned down.

 

Eggsy was still rather weak-kneed when they pulled up at the house. He waited for Harry to walk round and open the door for him.

“Feeling lazy today, Galahad?” He asked, watching closely to see how Eggsy moved to try and avoid the plug grazing his prostate.

“Not lazy, per say. I’d just like to be indulged for once.”

“I think you’ve been indulged enough already.”

Eggsy cocked his chin. It passed as simple body language to anyone else, but to Harry it was a dare. He shut the taxi door behind him, motioning for the driver to pull away.

“You know you love to spoil me, Daddy.” He said, leaning in to take the keys from Harry’s pocket.

Harry watched him as he walked to the door. He might be walking strangely now, but he’d be limping properly later.

 

Eggsy’s jacket was on the floor, his tie over the bannister. He heard the dropping of trousers and rolled his eyes. Bulletproof the suits may be, but they still creased. Picking them up, he slung them over his arm.

When Harry got to the bedroom, having followed the trail of Eggsy’s clothes down to his socks, he found him spread-eagled on the bed.

“What have I told you about leaving your clothes on the floor, Eggsy?”

“You told me not to. But you tell me not to do a lot of things that you end up really liking.”

Harry started to hang up the suit.

“Are you fucking with me?”

“Not at all.”

With a huff, Eggsy reached between his thighs. He hooked a finger through the ring of the plug, pulling so it tugged at his hole.

“Come on, Daddy. Please, I don’t wanna wait.” Planting his feet on the bed, he lifted his hips.

Harry couldn't help but look. The plug was like a door knocker, and he desperately wanted in.

"Baby, you know we can't turn up at the shop in creased suits." He fussed over the trousers on the hanger. "We are gentlemen, after all."

"You're not a gentleman today. A gentleman would never have put this in me."

"So maybe I'm not a gentleman tonight, but I will be in the morning. And that is when I'll need a crease free suit." Finally satisfied with the suit, he hung in up in their wardrobe.

He turned towards Eggsy. "Turn over, baby. Put that pretty arse in the air for me."

Eggsy rolled over, shifting onto his hands and knees.

"You've been bad, Eggsy." Harry opened the drawer, reaching for something at the back. "You should be paying attention in the meetings, they can be very important."

"It's not my fault, I can't think when I've got something inside me."

Pulling out the rod, Harry swung it through the air. Eggsy heard the noise, looking over his shoulder.

"I would have misbehaved more if I'd have known."

“And that’s why I didn’t tell you. I’ve got enough to deal with, such as the collapse of society, without you acting up.” He approached the bed, idly swinging the rod and wincing as his wrist clicked.

Maybe he was getting a bit old for this.

"I think you need to practice something." Harry said, trailing a finger along the crease at the top of his lover's thigh.

"So long as it has something to do with your dick I'll practice anything." Looking back, Eggsy made his best bedroom eyes.

"You need to learn to concentrate when there's something inside you. How I am ever going to send you off on missions when your plug in if you can't even pay attention to a meeting?" He hooked his finger through the ring of the plug, tugging.

Eggsy arched his back to try and keep the plug inside him. "Don't take it out, please Daddy."

He pulled until the plug started to come out, spreading Eggsy around the bulk of the metal.

"What year was the .17 Mach 2 released?"

"What?"

"What year?" The plug pulled out a little more.

"Shit, uh, 2004?"

"Good boy." Harry pushed the plug back in.

"Thank you daddy, thank you." He barely time to savour it before it was pulled back again. "No, no, put it back."

"And the case length of a 3 millimeter Kolibri?"

"8mm?"

Tutting, Harry let go of the plug, shifting his stance. "It's 8.1.”

"Fuck it, close enough."

"That mistake could cost someone their life."

"The fuck it could-" He gasped as the rod struck him.

"You're a fucking sadist, Harry."

"Only because you make such lovely sounds when I hurt you."

"Then bloody well hurt me more." Eggsy demanded.

Harry hit him again. "If I suspect you're getting questions wrong on purpose, you'll get nothing from me tonight. Understand"

"Yeah, whatever. Just ask another fucking question already."

“Alright. What is the difference in case length between the .22 short and .22 long, in millimeters?” He sounded as casual as though he was asking about the weather.

Eggsy dropped his head between his shoulders. “Uhh, the short is 10.7 and the long is… 15.1? So the difference is 4.4.”

“Good boy.” A hand slipped between his thighs, wrapping around his cock.

“Daddy.” Eggsy sighed. He rocked back into the touch and widened his stance.

“Now convert that into inches. Two decimal places please.”

“You are taking the fucking piss.”

“I am not.”

“Fucking hell. An inch is two and a half, so... Fuck it. I have not got a clue."

The resulting blow made him drop to his elbows. He bit his lip, holding back his noises.

"Let me hear you, baby. It'll get you what you want quicker." Harry hit him again.

This time, Eggsy cried out. Harry could see him clench around the plug.

"That feels better, doesn't it?" He asked. "You don't have to hide it."

"What is the diameter of a 9 millimeter Japanese?"

"It's not 9 millimeters, is it?"

Harry trailed the end of the rod up his calf and the back of his thigh.

"I think it's 8.9?"

The rod was dropped on the bed beside him.

"You’re not gonna hurt me anymore, Daddy?" Eggsy asked, clearly disappointed.

"Not with that, baby."

"What are you gonna use then?"

The plug was pulled out. Eggsy whined his disapproval.

"Shush baby. It's not for long, I'm going to fill you up again."

Fingers slipped inside him, cold with lube and twisting just enough to ensure he was ready. A heavy hand on his neck pushed until the side of Eggsy’s face was pressed to the mattress.

"You stay still, you hear me?"

"Yes, Daddy." Eggsy was starting to pant with anticipation. He could hear a zip being undone and the bed dipping behind him.

Hands traced over the pale veins in his thighs, spreading them incrementally wider.

"Get ready for me." Harry lined himself up, using one hand to spread the cheeks for a better view. He started to push forward, holding Eggsy still.

"Daddy." Eggsy sighed, the tension visibly leaving his body. His shoulders slumped and sank further against the mattress.

“There’s my good boy.” He made himself keep watching as he sank into Eggsy,  finally letting his head tip back as he bottomed out. Holding himself there, Harry reached down to comb his fingers through Eggsy's hair. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Daddy. Make me feel good." Eggsy squirmed, pushing himself back eagerly.

"What part of hold still don't you understand?"

Eggsy glared at him. Normally it was a more impressive expression but today his face was flushed and his hair mussed.

"Gentlemen don't keep people waiting." He said, trying to sound as posh as he could.

"We've agreed this already. I'm not a gentleman this evening." Harry reminded his protege as he shifted his weight further forward. "Now hold still and I'll take care of you, baby." He finally started to move, slow as not to aggravate the sore skin of Eggsy's rear.

"Fuck, Harry-" Eggsy started.

Harry cut him off with a growl.

"Daddy," he corrected himself. "I need it harder, wanna feel it when I'm sat at the table tomorrow."

His muscles tightened briefly around him and Harry didn't care whether he meant to or not. Eggsy cursed when he pulled out, reaching out for him blindly as he was pushed onto his back. He arched up helplessly when Harry pushed back inside him, unconsciously baring his neck to Harry's teeth.

"Wear the purple tie tomorrow. It'll match your neck."

Eggsy nodded. He'd agree to anything so long as Harry was inside him. Sliding his hands beneath Harry's jacket to feel the power that went into fucking him, he hitched his leg higher.

And the heel of his foot bumped the butt of a gun strapped to Harry's back.

Harry raised his face from his neck to look at him, eyes dark and face flushed. He pushed Eggsy's thigh pushing it higher, further, spreading him wide with his hands that knew a dozen ways to kill.

"I love you." Eggsy murmured.

He could feel Harry grin, teeth bared against his skin and his cock leaked steadily over his stomach. Harry kissed up to his ear, breath hot and damp over his skin.

"I love you too." And then bit down, bruising the skin, desperate to mark every part of his lover as his own.

"You're close, aren't you?" He asked, a hand sliding beneath Eggsy's lower back, tilting and lifting him into each thrust. "I'll let you come if you promise to be good tomorrow."

Eggsy's eyes were unfocused but he turned towards his voice. "I promise." He didn't know what he was promising, couldn't grasp the words.

"Come, Eggsy."

"Daddy." He whimpered, fingers scrabbling at the back of his shirt.

Harry pushed himself himself up onto his hands, wanting the best view possible of Eggsy when he came. “Come on baby. You can do it.”

Eggsy came over his shirt, gasping for air as his head fell back onto the bed. All of him tightened around Harry, arms, legs and arse before he went limp.

Delicately, Harry tilted his chin up. Eggsy looked back at him blankly, mouth slack. Slamming in one last time, Harry leaned down to kiss him as he came. He barely made a sound but Eggsy gulped it downed eagerly, making happy little noises at the warmth that spread inside him..

 

Afterwards, when Eggsy was tucked beneath his arm and smoking idly, he remembered something.

"What did you make me promise?"

"You promised to be good tomorrow." Harry replied and plucked the cigarette from his fingers.

"Bit vague innit. Good on the shooting range, good in bed, or just doing the toast proper?"

"I'm not sure yet. It might be something along the lines of 'how quietly can you perform oral sex?'"

"Sounds fun."

"Quite."

**Author's Note:**

> okay im on tumblr as kingsemen


End file.
